smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prayer
A prayer is a personal religious ritual performed mostly for private and public communications with a deity or greater being. Depending on the religion, a person can take a variety of physical positions that indicate submission unto the one he or she is praying to: standing up with their head bowed, kneeling, or with their body and face flat to the ground. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Tapper engages in a private time of prayer and worship to the Almighty every morning and makes an evening prayer before he goes to sleep. He can also engage in prayer whenever he feels it is necessary for him to do so, though he is very careful when it comes to doing that since he knows that most of his fellow Smurfs aren't comfortable with his religion. Although he mostly prays using the Smurf language, Tapper is also supernaturally gifted by the Holy Spirit to pray in the language simply known as "tongues". In Psychelia, the Psyches also engage in prayer to the spirits of the Great Ancestors, who in their religion serve as sources of guidance and protection in their everyday lives to seek and please the Psyche Master in everything they do. The Smurfs themselves may also engage in corporate prayer led by Papa Smurf to Mother Nature and Father Time in times of blessing special feasts and at funerals to comfort the hearts of the living concerning the recently departed. Among humans, Dame Barbara and Mrs. Sourberry are devout religious people who engage in prayer to their God. In the alternate timeline story "Empath Goes Wild", Gargamel is seen praying to Lucifer for a solution on how to destroy the Smurfs. Glovey Story In the Glovey Story, Aksel is a Smurf who is a friar in training who is first seen chanting in prayer with humans in a monastery. He was also seen praying by Gutsy, which made him curious, and ended up getting preached by Aksel using "The Good Book," which is just the Bible for humans. It is assumed that Aasif and Aneeqa, the only two known Smurfs to follow Islam, also engage in private prayer times according to their religion. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Abloec Smurf of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series as well as his wife Serana and their two children engage in prayer time, usually reciting their prayers in the style of English used in the King James Version of the Bible. Papa Smurf made a public prayer of blessing to Mother Nature at the beginning of the Spring Time Banquet in "The Petaluma." A "prayer for the departed" was used at Hero's funeral in the mini-story "Hero's Farewell," and another prayer was used for a memorial service following the Year Of Death in "Remembering Our Fellow Smurfs." Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Prayer is performed differently depending on culture. The sunwalkers of the series worship the Sun goddess, and are lead into prayer by the Sisterhood of the Sun, a group of priestesses who channel sun magic within artefacts in order to summon the presence of their goddess into the chambers of the Sun Temple. This ritual, they claim, is to invite the warm and life-giving 'sol energies '''onto their homeworld so that they do not become like withered like their lunar counterparts. The night elves engage in nature worship; they believe in the continuous conservation of the Midnight Glade, which happens to be their sacred racial home. The Gods of the Wild assist them in their efforts to ensure that the Glade remains looked after, and can be summoned if it isn't. Many of the Wild Gods, especially Dain, are very particular about the future of the Glade and are known to have short tempers for any damage. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within ''The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, human characters are known to pray as part of their religious beliefs. The King's Court Being of Catholic faith, most everyone is included in a time of prayer during Sunday mass with the only known exception being Falla. However, she does pray for herself and her friends' welfare when alone by closing her eyes, lowering her head somewhat, and whispering her prayers as hopeful statements. During the time he is turned Evil by Gargamel throughout Season 11, Johan continues to pray as he did before, but not quite the same way. He takes up prayer during the lonely nights when he is certain no one but the Lord will hear him. King Gerard's Court King Gerard does not consider prayer as a necessary practice of his religion until he learns that Falla prays on occasion. From her, he understands that if nothing more, prayer for the welfare of himself and loved ones is a way of spreading goodness into the world. His subjects, including Mrs. Sourberry, pray in terms of their Catholic faith. Category:Personal habits and rituals Category:Expressions Category:Religious rituals Category:Customs of other races Category:Psychelian customs Category:Open to Community Category:Smurf customs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Jewish rituals Category:Christian rituals Category:Islamic rituals